Summer Blast
by gr8mycheese
Summary: Corey and the band have the most exciting and romantic summer of their life, but there's also drama. You'll never know who's going to end up with who or what is going to happen (Disclaimer: sadly I do not own grojband)
1. the start of summer

**Corey's P.O.V**

Today was the first day of summer vacation! Hooray! today started out like any other Saturday. A casual day for us 17 year olds. Kin still has that geeky charm/look that which, for some reason, drives the ladies wild. Kon lost a couple pounds, added a red streak into his hair, and got more hot, from what the ladies say. I still have my blue hair, got taller, and got a couple piercings and plugs. But Laney… she turned out hot, her red and purple streaked hair came a little bit past her shoulders, her face has really good complexion, her body has the right shapes and curves, and her breast developed. Yeah, a total package you ask for in a girl.

'Why do I keep on talking about Laney like that…' I thought, 'She's my best friend!'

But were all sitting in my garage just fooling around. Kin and Kon are on the floor trying to figure out who ate the last cookie. Laney is just jamming away on her bass, and I'm just laying down on the stage looking up at the lights.

"I'm pretty sure you ate the last cookie Kon!" Kin said. "Stop being a baby and just admit you ate it!" Kon exclaimed. Kin was furious, "NEVER!".

I hear a phone go off with….. a my little pony ringtone?

Kon quickly sprang after the phone, then quickly answered it, feeling embarrassed. "hello this is Kon"…."mhmm"…."could we if he says it's okay?"…"hold on a sec,…hey core!?". "yeah?" I answered. "do you mind if me and kin sleepover your house for the week?", Kon gave me the puppy dog face. How can I say no to that. "Sure, why not? Hey Lanes, you in too?". Lanes looked up and said "totally!" with a grin.

"He says it okay"…"ok, we'll come over later to get our stuff"…."ok, love you". And he hung up.

We all stared at Kon with smirks on our faces. "What!" he screamed. His face turned red.

"Nothing", we all said in unison.

"Okay then… Kin we should be heading home to get our stuff."

"Fine", Kin said trying not to laugh

Kin and Kon get up and leave the garage, which just left me and Laney. I sweated a little thinking about it.

**Laney P.O.V**

I was confused. Why is Corey sweating when it's cool in here? "You okay Core?" I ask him wondering why.

He looked at me with a confusing look," Obviously im okay Lanes. Why you ask?" He started to walk over to me and then sat on the couch next to me.

"You're sweaty.", I say while wiping sweat off his face with my hand.

"Oh! I am aren't i?" he said" I'll go into the kitchen and get a cloth!". He immediately got up and went off into the kitchen

'Weird' I thought to myself

So I just continued to play my lovely Roxxy, That's what I call my bass, Singing one of my new songs.

**Corey P.O.V**

'Shit!', I thought to myself

"why did I do that!" I said quite softly so Laney wouldn't hear me,"I acted like a total idiot!" I found a cloth and wiped my face. Then when I turned around I heard something, it sounded like someone singing. So I crept up to the door frame and realized it was Laney singing! 'Wow! Shes really good' I thought, so I hid in the doorway and listened…

**Miss Jackson**

**Panic! At the disco**

Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark

No one knows its you miss Jackson

Found another victim

But no ones ever gonna find miss Jackson

'_I never knew she had a beautiful voice' I thought_

You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now

You move in cirles hoping no ones gonna find out

But were so lucky

Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down

Looking for the time of your life

A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud

A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,

But back away from the water, babe, you might drown-

The party isn't over tonight

He-eyy

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

He-eyy

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

I love her anyway

I love her anyway

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Are you nasty?

I love her any way

_I started to creep in little more so I can hear better_

Ohhhh

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Ohhhh

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

Way down 'til the fire finally dies out

You've got 'em wrapped around your finger

Watch 'em fall down

Theres something beautiful and tragic in the fall out-

Let me say it one more time

He-eyy

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

He-eyy

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

I love her anyway

I love her anyway

Out the back door

But I love her anyway

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

I love her anyway

Ohhhh

Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Ohhhh

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark

No ones its you miss Jackson

Found another victim

Buy no ones gonna find miss Jackson

I love her anyway

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasy?

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Miss Jackson

Are you nasty?

Are you nasty?

I love her anyway

Ohhhh

When will you be waking up tomorrow morning?

Ohhhh

Out the back door

Goddamn

But I love her anyway

_Next thing I knew, I was right behind the couch listening_


	2. surprise, surprise

**Laney P.O.V**

After I finished singing I heard a rumble, then I turned around and saw someone. "AHHHHHH!", I screamed at the top of my lungs falling onto the floor almost ruining Roxxy. "Core!"

"I'm sorry Lanes, I didn't mean to scare you." Corey said grabbing my hand to help me up. 'With his help I'll probably feel more safe.' I thought quickly realizing I'm a few inches from his face. This action made both of our faces red. Corey started to lean in. I just quickly plopped onto the couch.

'Stupid! Why did you do that!' I thought to myself

**Corey P.O.V**

'Stupid!' I thought to myself

Next thing I know, Kin and Kon are back with all their stuff. "I should probably go home to get my stuff." Laney said while jetting out of the garage. "Bye Laney!" Kon said with a happy tone.

Me? I just hunched over and face palmed over and over for what I did. "What's wrong Corey?" Kin asked while he walked over to me and sat on the couch. I sighed, "Nothing! It's just that-", "Just what Corey?" Kon butted in sounding interested. " It's just that, I do stupid stuff a lot don't I?" I was waiting for the truth. There was about a 10 second pause then Kin said nervously, "No! Who said that!" "No one, I just thought-" I said. " Well you thought wrong!" Kon butted in, AGAIN!

"Well, let us all just relax and watch tv till Laney comes back and then WE CAN ROCK!" Kin insisted. "YEAH!" Kon yelled. I just shrugged my shoulders.

**Laney P.O.V**

I feel so stupid for not kissing Corey! I've liked him since we first formed the band.

I just keep walking to my house that's not even a block from the garage. Once I reached my house I see a note taped to the door. I took it off and opened it. It read:

**Dear Laney,**

**I've arranged for you to stay the whole summer at the Riffin's house because of my important business trip I told you about. I would've asked you if you wanted to come but I thought you would've said no. Since you're less than a block away from the Riffin's, you can come home anytime for your stuff. And I want the house all neat and tidy when I get back.**

**Love you,**

**MOM xoxo**

"Thanks mom, now I have to deal with awkwardness all summer. You're lucky I love you", I said. I walked in and I was stunned at what I saw. There was crap everywhere. There's old pizza on the coffee table in the living room, dirty dishes in the sink, and worst of all,.. my moms room smells like Rihanna,(Sweat ,Sex, and desperation).

"DID SHE HAVE A HUGE PARTY BEFORE SHE LEFT?!" I yelled

'Luckily I just came to get my clothes and stuff' I thought. So I went up into my room which, thank god, is all nicely messed up. The way I like it.( If it was all neat, I would've known my mom was in my room, and I never let anyone in my room. Unless he/she is worth seeing it). I grabbed a bag from my closet and packed it with all my good clothes. By good clothes I mean clothes that'll get corey to notice me. I got my straightener and make up and then left this dirty house. "Eh, I'll clean the house later.", I said with a moan.

On my way back to the garage I heard a rustling in the bushes. I was too lazy to see what it was, so I just moved on. Then I felt something prance on my back that made me fall. I tried to turn to my back but this thing wouldn't let me budge. So I tried to hit it. WHACKKK! The thing got off me and I finally saw who it was. To my surprise, it was….


	3. awkward sleepover p1

**Laney P.O.V**

"Nick Mallory?!", I said in confusion. Nick looked sad," Nick apologizes for jumping you. Nick was trying to surprise someone." "It's alright, Nick." I insisted. He helped me pick up all my clothes and make up, which was everywhere. "Thank you very much", I said with a smile. Nick's sad face lightened up, "You're welcome." Nick helped me up. "Crap!" I said," I should've been to the garage a half an hour ago!". But before I started to run away, "Oh, Nick." "Yes?" "Don't use that technique on a girl, she might think you're a burglar or a rapist." "Okay, Nick will try something else." He said while walking the other way. 'classic retarded Nick' I thought to myself.

**Corey P.O.V**

"Where the Hell is Laney?" I asked ."She's half an hour late!" "Don't worry Core," Kon said "she probably just got side-tracked"

"I'm…huff….here…huff." Laney tried to said huffing and puffing. "Why are you huffing?" Kin asked. "You're only not even a block from here." "Well, when I got halfway to the garage, I ran into someone. Talked a little bit than when I was walking away, I realized he was chasing me. So I did what anyone would do, Run. So I ran around the garage a couple times until he stopped chasing me." Laney yapped on.

I could tell she was lying but I just went along. "You could've just said I ran you know?" Kon said crossing his arms.

Laney gave Kon the death stare then set all her stuff down on the stage. "You can put your stuff in my room if you want?" I felt weird saying that. Laney just stood there for a sec then said "Do you mind?" "No! Not at all!" I insisted. "Do you need help carrying your stuff?" "That'll be nice if you don't mind?" Laney enlightened a little.

"You guys can change into your PJs if you want now?" I told the twins. "Totally!" The twins said in unison, running into the basement.

"Come on Core." Laney said holding her stuff. "Let me help you with that Madame." I said in a seductive tone talking her stuff. She blushed and said, "Thank you kind sir" We both laughed as we walked up to my room.

**Laney P.O.V**

It felt weird letting Corey carry my stuff. But who cares, we were having a great time laughing our butts off, going to his room. When we got to his room , I was impressed. "Wow Core, I'm impressed!" I told him while laying on his bed. I could tell his face was getting red. He set my stuff down on his dresser then laid next to me. Now both our faces are red. "Why?" He insisted. I looked him straight in his eyes, "Because I thought your room would be a huge mess!" Now were now face to face not even a foot apart. I started to lean in, but when I got an inch to his face he jetted up.

'Stupid!' I thought still lying down.

**Corey P.O.V**

'Laney tried to kiss me' I thought, 'Stupid!'

"I think we should put our PJs on, Kin and Kon are waiting for us in the basement." I said feeling guilty. "Okay.." Laney said sadly, "…I'll change in the bathroom". She got up, got her PJs, then was out in a flash.

'I feel so bad' I thought over and over again, 'I wonder if I can try to talk to her?' So I quickly I got changed into my PJs, which are just sweatpants and a white beater, and went to the bathroom to see if Laney was done changing.

I walked across the hall to the bathroom. I knocked on the door about 3 times and heard nothing, so I walked in, just enough to fit my head through. My whole face turned bloodshot red. Luckily Laney didn't see or hear me, so I stayed there staring at her hot body dancing around with only her panties on. I almost fainted at this sight, but I kept my cool. I tried to creep in a little more but sadly I trip, and THAT time Laney heard me. I felt even more terrible.

**Laney P.O.V**

I was in the bathroom dancing to my music when I heard a thud on the floor. I turned around and I realized it was COREY! "COREY!" I yelled grabbing my PJ top to cover my boobs, "what are you doing!?" Corey got up and tried not to stare at my body, his whole face was red. "Laney." He started, "I can explain-""You can explain to me later AFTER I get dressed! NOW GET OUT!" I yelled. Thank god he did what I said cause if not, that will just be awkward.

'Wow Core,' I thought getting dressed ' Now how can I tell you I have to stay the whole summer?'

When I got dressed in my PJs, which are just shorts and a tank top, I immediately ran into Corey's room and locked the door. But to my surprise, Corey was in there laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling thinking. 'Was I too harsh on him?' I thought walking over.

"What's wrong Core?" I asked him. I guess I scared him because he jumped up when I asked him. His face got red. "Laney? Corey began, " I'm sorry for walking in on you. I just thought-""It's alright Core" I said shushing his lips with my finger. He got even more red. "I know you didn't mean that. But lets forgive and forget, and go to the basement. Kin and Kon are probably dead waiting for us." I got up and left to leave Corey alone.

**Corey P.O.V**

After all this, she just walks out? "Goddamn I love that girl." WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!?


	4. awkward sleepover p2

**Corey P.O.V**

When I saw Laney run away into the basement, I just wanted to chase her, take her away from everyone and make her mine.' That'll never happen' I thought sadly.

So I got up and went down into the basement. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard a whimper sound from underneath the stage, so like my curious self, I went to go check it out. To my surprise, I didn't even know you can go under the stage. But I found a trap door, and slid right through it. The whimpering got louder. I hit something that made the whimpering stop. "Laney?" I asked in question. Laney wiped her tears and tried to clean up her make up, but she didn't look me straight into my eyes. "Laney. Look at me please." I tried to ask her. She turned to me with her sad eyes. When she saw me, she hugged me tightly. I hugged back feeling sorry. "I'm sorry." I heard Laney whisper in my ear. "Why?" I questioned. Laney let go of me, and looked me in the eyes. "For everything. For making you feel stupid. And…." "And what?" I asked. "For this." "Hu-" I was cut off by a kiss. 'Wow' I thought 'She's good, real good.'

**Laney P.O.V**

I feel so stupid for kissing him. He didn't even kiss back. He just sat there like a statue. After about 5 seconds, I broke the kiss. Both our faces are red. We just stared at each other. I tried to leave the stage by crawling to the trap door, but something pulled me back. I turned around and saw Core holding me. "What are you doing?" "trying to ask you something?" he said trying to calm me. I just sat on his lap trying not to blush. "What?" I said crossing my arms. There was a pause, then Corey asked, "What was that for?" in a seductive way. I tried not to look at him. "Fine don't answer, but I'll find out once Kin and Kon fall asleep." He let go of me but I just sat on his lap. I looked at him, "ok" I answered, " let's go. We've been making them wait for about 20 minutes. But first, let me go wash my face." I got off and crawled over to the trap door. I swear I could've heard Core say damn I love that girl, but my hearing is fuzzy, so I didn't say anything. Once I opened up the trap door, I felt Corey push me up by grabbing my thighs, but that wasn't the biggest problem. When I got out, I saw Kin and Kon standing right above us. My whole face filled with embarrassment.

**Corey P.O.V**

After this awkward conversation, I felt pretty confident telling Laney I like her. So I helped her out by pushing her by her thighs. My whole face turned red at the sight of her butt in my face, but it wasn't bad at all. Once I got out I see Kin and Kon right above us. Laney's face turned red and I'm petty sure not for affection. Kin gave us the disappointed look, crossing his arms, but Kon gave us the kissy face. "Really Kon?" Laney asked crossing her arms. "Let's keep the topic on you two." Kin started." We've been waiting for 20 minutes for you guys! We really didn't mind it since we were watching a movie, but that doesn't matter" kin was flailing his arms around still talking but I blocked him out. I looked at Laney, but she just stared into space.

'She looks so pretty looking innocent' I said 'Maybe I should've kissed her back?'

"COREY! LANEY!" Kin shouted, we both looked at him with serious faces. "Next time, just tell us you two are going to go off alone and make out." "We weren't making out." I commented turning red. Kin gave me an 'are you serious face'', but he went along with Kon back downstairs. "You two have fun!" kin said in a seductive/sarcastic tone.

**Laney P.O.V**

Me and Corey looked at each other. We couldn't help our urges. I signaled him to come down under the stage, he followed. Once he closed the door, he playfully knocked me on my back. Now he was on top of me holding my check with his hand. "Core?" I asked. "Yes?" he said seductively. "I couldn't tell you this when you asked me to, but.." I started. He looked at me confused, "Finally, but what?" I looked at him straight in his eyes. "I love you" I said. He just looked at me. "I'm sorry" I said trying to sit up but the height is too small,, so I laid back down. He still was on top of me. We looked into each other's eyes. He grabbed my head and bashed his lips onto mine. I was surprised at first, but I kissed back. I fell backwards onto the ground slowly holding Corey with my arms around his neck, pulling him down with me. He didn't mind at all. 'wow' I thought, 'He's a good kisser.' After about a minute, we broke free. He looked at me with those innocent eyes of his and said "I love you too lanes" I pushed him off me as if I was angry at him. He fell onto his back, "What was that for?" he said rubbing his head in anger. "for this." I said rubbing my hand up his chest under his shirt as I crawl up him. I can tell his face was getting red. My head came close to his. My hand is on his heart. I can feel it racing more and more, when I got closer to his head. When we got not even half and inch, I dodged the kiss by pulling back. He hit his head off the stage floor. I chuckled as he covered his forehead in pain. "Really?" he said looking at me. I got closer to his face and whispered in his ear, " You'll get more later if you behave at the sleepover." That got him.

I slowly crawled off him, taking my hand slowly out his shirt and rubbing it down his thigh. His face got red. I just laughed as I crawled away to the trap door.

**Corey P.O.V**

'OH MY GOD' I thought after this experience. My whole face was red. I heard Laney laughing as she was crawling away. "Hey Lanes?" I asked. She looked back at me. "yes Core?" I crawled over to her and whispered in her ear, "You have a nice ass" She just froze as I climbed out the back door. She came out too, but a couple seconds after. She looked at me with her seductive green eyes as she walked down into the basement. 'Damn' I thought.

I just thought about her for about 10 minutes laying on the stage. Then I heard someone coming up the stairs, I sat up. I saw Kon come up. "Come on Core! Me, Kin, and your girlfriend are-" "She's not my girlfriend!" I exclaimed. "Fine" Kon gave me a nasty look, "And 'Laney' are waiting for you, so we can start the movie." He stomped away down into the basement. I feel bad for yelling at Kon. He is such a sweetheart, why would I yell. I hopped off the stage and walked down into the basement.

' Here is the start of an awkward sleepover' I thought.


	5. wow, just wow

**Sorry for the long wait, its just that I haven't had time to write and I couldn't get on the computer. So, just for feeling sorry for you guys, I'll make this an extra long chapter. Hope you guys love it!**

**Kon P.O.V**

' I can't believe Corey yelled at me like that' I thought. I just walked down the stairs to see no one down here. I was confused, I thought kin would be down here. I got agitated because everyone is suppose to be down here, and now I'm the only one. " Ugh." I sighed.

So I just decide to wait and lay on the couch texting my girlfriend that no one, even kin, doesn't know about. If I told anyone, she would kill me.

**Corey P.O.V**

' I feel so bad' thinking while I walk down the stairs, ' Kon didn't deserve to get yelled at, he was probably only joking. I should apologize to him.' When I got to the bottom I only saw Kon laying on the couch gazing at his phone with goo goo eyes. He didn't realize me so I slowly crept over to the couch and hid along the couch's arm rest, which Kon's head was laying on. I peeked my head up so only my eyes only show to see who he is texting.

I saw sappy text like ' Oh KonnyBear, your so sweet' and ' You smell like a bouquet of rose'. ' Wow' I thought ' So cheesy'. After I read all those text, my eyes shifted upwards to see who "she" was. When I saw the name, I was so surprised. "KON!" I yelled. He sprang up immediately as soon as I yelled.

"What?" Kon said nervously holding his phone behind his back. I stared at him to see if he'll spill the beans. " I'm sorry Corey" He said giving me a guilty look " I would've told you about this but, She told me to keep it a secret". " It's alright" I said sitting next to him " She can be a bitch some times". He looked at me angrily. " Sorry" I said. " This is just between me and you." He started " Do not tell anyone, even Kin, Okay?" " Your secret is safe with me" I inform him.

" Where is Laney and Kin?" Kon practically yelled. " I don't know, we should just wait until they come down" I said while laying back on the couch." Fine" Kon said putting his phone on the couch's arm stand.

**Laney P.O.V**

" Thanks for coming with me Kin" I said to Kin, who was sitting on the sink counter watching me clean my make up. " You're welcome darling." He started " So why did you cry over him anyway? There was no point in that". I looked at him. " You know how emotional I get sometimes. This is one of those times." " Okay?" he said worriedly " But how about you tell me why you kissed and seduced him?" " To see if he likes me, of course". Kin looked at me funny. " You don't need him" he started " You have me" and he kissed me.

_That's right, I'm dating Kin. Don't get me wrong I like Corey, but he's too childish. Sure I had a crush on him when we were 13, but he never saw how much I liked him, so I gave up. Kin was there to pick me back up and cheer me on. Soon I began to get a crush on Kin. I finally got the courage to kiss him and to my surprise he liked me too. Ever since that kiss, we liked each other more and more every day. This would be our 4__th__ year together. Yeah. That long and luckily no one knows about it either. Surprisingly._

" I love you" he said. " I love you too" I said " You know I still have to tell Corey I'm staying with him for the whole summer." " Guess I'll have to come over more often." Kin said laughing. " I guess you do" I started " But don't come over too much, then Corey will be onto us". " Fine" he said holding my waist from behind. " Make sure you don't go to far with him, okay?" I turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. " I'll break it to him that I can't be with him because I like someone else, okay?" He pulled me in closer " Perfect" he said as he pulled me into a kiss.

" I think we should get going" I started " Core and Kon are probably waiting". As I started to walkout, Kin jumped in front of me. " I think you missed a spot" he said pointing out a little bit of runny make up. I looked at him seductively, " Thanks babe. Why don't you head out first while I remove this." " okay" he said starting to walk out " Oh Laney?" I turned around, " Yes?". " You have a nice ass." He said as soon as he was out of the bathroom. I was blushing. Not because Kin said it, but because Corey said it too.

' What's next, Kons going to say I have a nice ass too?' I thought.

As soon as I finish wiping off the little make up, I clean my face and head to the basement. When I got to the garage, I see a book on the couch. Out of my curiosity, I go over and pick it up. I sit on the couch and read it. " Oh my god" I say covering my mouth.

**Corey P.O.V**

After 5 minutes I finally see Kin come down. " Where the hell were you man?" Kon said yelling at him. Kin looked scared. "I was helping Laney get her make up off." Kon couldn't stay mad at him, so he ran up to Kin and hugged him. " Okay" he said " As long as you didn't leave me alone with Corey and Laney"

" Hey!" I yell " I'm still here you know". I was so mad I actually stormed out the basement. " Hey Corey?" kin asked me. I turned around dramatically. " If you see Laney tell her were waiting for her." " Okay" I say as I walk up the stairs. As soon as I get to the top of the stairs I hear a crash. I quickly run down to see the couch is flipped over. " What the hell!?" I yell. Then I see two heads pop up behind the couch. " Hi Corey" kon said nervously. " What happened?!" I verbally yell. " Well" Kin started to say " After my bone crushing hug, Kon for some reason got really excited and decided he would jump on the couch while holding me. And this is the outcome of that." Kon just looked at me with a worried face. " Kon?" I ask him. " Yes Corey?" " What do you have to say for yourself?" Kon looked like he was about to cry." I-I'm sorry Corey". " I forgive you" I say while walking up the stairs. " Make sure you guys clean this mess up". " Yes sir!" Kin says while saluting me.

I finally get to the top of the stairs and see Laney sitting on the couch. I walk over and hid behind the couch. I slowly popped up to see what she was doing and I saw her reading my journal. " AHHHH!" I yelled as I snatched my journal from her hand s and ran up to my room. I don't care who you are, no one ever reads my journal.

' Crap, I hope she didn't read anything 'disturbing' in my journal' I thought.

" I'm going to hide this somewhere." I say quietly " But where?" Then I see a small box at the top of my closet. " A-hah!" I say as I grab the box. I quickly put my journal in it then put it back in the closet. I lay down on my bed and look at the ceiling.

' Maybe I overreacted.' I think ' I just yelled at Laney, snatched my journal from her hands, and ran upstairs to wine in my room. Perfect.'

" This totally screws my chances with getting with Laney." I say face palming.

**Laney P.O.V**

" What the hell just happened?" I said so confused. I just sat there shocked, then I saw Kin and Kon. Kon saw me and came to sit on the couch towards me, kin followed. " You okay Laney?" Kin asked me, putting his hand on my shoulder. I looked at Kon and Kin with a shocked face. " I just saw some disturbing stuff in supposedly is Core's journal" I say. " It's alright Laney" Kon said " You'll forget about it when we get THIS SLEEPOVER STARTED!" Kon was so excited, that he just ran into the basement. But Kin stayed.

Kin looked worried. " You okay Lanes?" he asked me. I gave him a worried look and immediately hugged him. He hugged me back. " I can't believe what I saw in his journal." I said into Kin's chest. " what did you see?" He asked me holding my head up to him. " Well," I started " It said…"

**Corey P.O.V**

" I think I'll just go downstairs and not worry for the night" I say sitting up " Lanes probably didn't read anything like that." So I get up and exit my room.

I walk out, shut my door, and when I get to the top of the stairs, I see Laney and ….. KIN!? ' It's probably nothing. They are just talking and…. HUGGING!?' I think. " Great" I say with no amusement. So I just walk down the stairs. When I get to the bottom I clearly see that they are not even 6 inches apart. So, for the smartass I am, I say " Hey Lanes! Hey Kin!"

They immediately jump apart and act like nothing happened. " Hi Core!" Laney says with a small wave. " Hey Corey" Kin said " I should get going. See you guys in the basement." Kin got up and went to the basement.

I sat down besides Laney. " So…" I started. " So…" Laney said looking in the opposite direction. " I'm sorry Core for reading your book." Laney said looking sad at me " I didn't know it was yours". " It's alright" I start to say " You didn't know". I slowly grabbed her hand. She looked at me, then a grin came across her face. She launched herself on me to start a make out sesh. I fell backwards onto the couch with her on top. This felt right in so many ways. After about 30 seconds Laney broke the kiss. I was confused.

"Corey?" Laney said sitting on my lap. "Yeah" I said sitting up holding her around the waist. She looked worried. " Do you like me?" My whole face turned red. " Yes, yes I do" I say with confidence. " Oh." Laney says. I look at Laney confused. " What do you mean ' Oh.'" I say with confusion. " It's just that," Laney started to say while getting off my lap, " I like you but, I don't like you that way." Now I was really confused and sad. I was too sad to talk that I just stared at the table. " I'm sorry Core" Laney said putting her hand on my shoulder, " I'll be in the basement with Kon and Kin if you want to come down." She got up and walked off like nothing ever happened.

' Did I do something wrong' I thought while face palming. ' I feel heartbroken'

I try to shake it off and when I do, I walk down to the basement. As soon as I get down to the basement, I get rampaged by Kin and Kon. " You ready to watch a movie Corey!" Kon said with excitement. " Yeah!" Kin said. I turned to the side to see Laney there sitting on the sofa looking at the ground.

' Maybe she feels hurt too' I thought

" Corey!" kon yelled to get my attention, " Yeah, totally!" I say, " What movie are we going to watch?" " Well" Kin started to say " It is 11 at night, so we should watch something scary". " Totally" Kon said. " Ok" I say. " How about Trick-or-Treat?" Laney said, finally breaking her silence. " That's amazing Laney!" Kon said grabbing her into a hug. " Kon, you might want to put her down." Kin said, " she's turning red". " Oops." Kon said setting her back down on the couch, " Sorry". " It's alright Kon" Laney said, " you didn't mean it". AND SHE GAVE HIM A HUG!?

Laney stood up and said, " I'll go get the movie, you guys stay here". " Ok" me, Kin, and Kon said in unison.

**Laney P.O.V**

As I walk up the stairs, I hear a loud bang. I just ignore it and walk into the living room to get the movie. When I walk into the living room I see The Bitch. Trina, with her friend Mina. She doesn't like me for some reason, and I really don't care. So I walk right in, and go to the DVD bookcase and try to find the movie.

" Hey there Lamey". ' Great' I thought ' The bitch'. I turn around to see Trina in my face with an evil grin. " what do you want?" I ask. " Oh nothing" she starts " I just wanna talk". I was concerned " About what?" " About you and my dorky brother Corey obviously" she said. " There's nothing going on between us" I say still looking for the movie. " You sure?" She said showing me a video camera " I got it on video?" I finally found the movie, then I turn around to face her. " If you actually recorded us," I started while walking out " You would've see and hear me say I don't like him. Nice try though!"

Trina just faced me with her arms crossed with a smirk. " I also caught something else, that might surprise you". I turn around to face her again, this time with a serious look. " What else?" I ask walking over to her. She grinned at me. " Come sit with me and mina on the couch, then I'll show you". I followed her cause I wanted to see if she was bluffing. When she sat on the couch, she pushed mina off and patted the seat right next to her.

" Was that necessary?" I ask helping Mina up. " T-thanks" Mina said worriedly. " Your welcome" I say with a smile.

" Fine" Trina said " lets put it on the TV then". After a few minutes of Trina trying to hook up the camcorder to the TV, she finally got it. I was kind of embarrassed of the videos that are on there. There was one of me and Corey in his room, in his garage, and even under the stage. But Trina finally found the one she wanted to show me. " Finally!" she sighed, " here you go Laney. Are you proud of this." She pressed Play.

I couldn't sit through this anymore. All the moans and crap. I felt guilty as hell. I hated it so much that I snatched the camcorder from her and yelled " Where the hell did you get this!?" " I have my ways" She says crossing her arms laying back.

I paused at the worst time of the video. " Laney?" I quickly look over to see Kin standing there staring at the horrid paused video. " kin, wait" I said running over to him " I can explain." He looked as if he was about to cry. " What the hell Lanes! You said you wouldn't go that far!" " I'm sorry" I say following him into the garage. We both sat on the couch. " Why though?!" he said staring into my eyes. I couldn't lie to him if I tried. " remember Nick Mallory's party we got invited to?" " yeah?" he said. " Well, there was booze there and we both got drunk and….. it was only one time!" Now I was in tears. " I'm sorry lanes, but…" he started. " No" I say whimpering " if we made it this far, we can make it farther" " I'm sorry Lanes, but I think we should take a break and I need to think about this. I'm sorry" Kin said standing up, going into the basement.

Now I was in tears. Heartbroken. Thanks to corey.


	6. short and sad

**Corey P.O.V**

Me and Kon were just sitting on the couch waiting for Lanes and Kin to come down. About 5 minutes later, I see Kin come down with a sad expression.

" You all right Kin?" I ask. He just gave me a death stare. " What's wrong bro?" Kon said walking over towards Kin. " Nothing" Kin says still giving me the death stare. " You sure Bro? You look pi-" I'M FINE!" Kin said cutting Kon off with anger. Next thing I know, Kin is packing all his stuff. " Why you packing Kin?" I ask. " I don't want to talk to you!" he yelled at me. After he finished packing, he stomped upstairs with rage , and left.

" What's his deal?" I ask. " Don't know, I'll go check it out." Kon said walking up the stairs." Great" I started, " Now I'm the only one down here. Might as well go to sleep" I say laying down on the couch falling asleep.

**Kon P.O.V**

As I walk up the stairs, I heard a crying sound from the garage. I look around and I finally hear it coming from the couch. I walk over, and when I get to it, I see a crying red headed girl. " Laney?" I ask, hoping for a response. Her head pops up with tears running down her precious face. I sit beside my crying friend hugging her. Her head was into my chest, still crying. I still held her close. " You okay laney?" I ask. She popped head head up from my chest and looked me straight in to my eyes with her tear filled ones. " No" she said with a sad face. " Are you going to tell me what happened?" I asked wiping away her tears. " Only if you don't tell anyone." She said laying back on the couch. " I wont" I say siting next to her holding her hand. " You promise?" she asked gazing into my eyes. " I promise" I said giving her a sincere look.

" OK" she said wiping her tears " Be prepared cause this is a long story". " l'm all ears Laney" I say pulling her in, so her head was leaning on my shoulder. " Well" she started " Back when we were 13, I had a crush on Corey." " Obvious" I interrupt. " she looked at me with an angry/ sad expression. " sorry" I say," Continue". " Corey was clueless back then and didn't realize all the signs I gave him so, I gave up on him. I was devastated that he didn't realize. I literately cried my eyes out for a week" . There was a little pause. " Then your brother came to cheer me up." I gave her a confused look. " Your brother is the sweetest, kindest, most loving person I know. Next thing you know.." She paused for a while." Know what?" I questioned. She looks at me. " Next thing you know, were dating". I just stared at her with a confused look. " I'm sorry Kon" She started looking me in the eyes with sorrow, " I would've told you but-" " Shhhh" I say putting my finger on her mouth " It's alright, just keep going with the story" " Okay" she said putting her hand back on my shoulder. " This would've been our 4th year together. But stupid Nick Mallory's party screwed us up". She bursted into tears soon after she said that. " What happened?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. " D-During the P-Party, me and C-Corey got drunk a-and, you know" She said trying no to cry. " You guys didn't?" I said worrying even more. " Yep" she said balling her eyes out. " Ohh Laney" I say holding her tight. She was crying into my shirt . " It's alright. You didn't mean too". " You know what the worst part is?" she says. " what?" I ask. " Trina recorded the whole thing!" she said crying even harder. " Oh she did, did she?" I said with a mad tone. " Yeah" Laney said sitting up wiping her tears, " and she showed it to me on TV, then Kin comes in and sees it. I'm such a bad person" laney says looking at the ground. " No you're not!" I say in a great tone. She looks at me with a smile. " Really?" she ask me. " Totally!" I say bringing her into a hug. " Thanks" She says hugging me back.

" You know what?" I say. " What?" she says looking at me. I'm still holding her around the waist. " I have a secret" I whisper into her ear. She looks at me confused. " What is it?" She whispers into my ear. We paused for a couple minutes.

' I really trust Laney. I should tell her, she won't tell anyone,' I thought to myself

" You really want to know?" I whisper in her face. " Totally!" she starts " I won't tell anyone. Plus I told you my secret so you owe me one".

' She was right.' I thought 'She told me her secret so the only thing I can do is tell her mine.'

" OK" I say with confidence " My secret is, I date…."


	7. and more surprises

**I was thinking about changing the title to a dramatic sleepover cause im too lazy to write like 50 something chapters of the while summer, plus I'm going back up north so I won't have a computer. I want your guys opinion on what I should do, so just review if I should change it or keep going. – xoxo Emma**

**Laney P.O.V**

" Are you serious!?" I yelled. " Shhh" Kon says putting his finger on my mouth " You promise you won't tell anyone?" " I promise!" I say giving him a hug. " Thanks Lanes" he says hugging me back.

" I think we should get going" I say standing up, breaking the hug. " yeah" Kon said standing up " You head down, I have to do something". "OK" I say, " see you down stairs". I walk over to the stairs that lead to the basement, and I see Kon go in a different direction. I walk down the stairs to see a sleeping Corey.

' I hate him so much' I think with anger.

" I hate you Corey" I mumble. I didn't know he was awake. I saw him sit up, " Lanes?" he said itching his head.

' Act like you never saw that video' I thought

" Hi Core!" I say walking over towards him. " Hey lanes! YAWN how you doing?" he ask me. " Good" I say sitting next to him, " How are you?" " Good, now that you're here" He said giving me a smirk. I didn't blush at all for what we did. " What's wrong Lanes?" he asked " you usually turn red when I say stuff like that". " Do you really want to know?" I ask in a sarcastic tone. " Of course" He says putting his hand on my shoulder. " Well" I started. I had to think of a lie, fast. " I feel like, I don't know, that I'm not that important to people". It was dead silent and I was tearing up since that, sadly, was the truth. " Aww Laney, come her" He says trying to grab me into a hug but, I deny it by standing up. " I'm sorry" I say walking back upstairs, crying.

**Corey P.O.V**

I was confused. ' Did I do something to her?' I think while lying down, looking at the ceiling. " Maybe it was that night at the party?" I say " I was just acting drunk. I'm pretty sure she knew that. Or did she? Maybe that's why she's in a bad mood with me. I'll ask her in the morning." I lay down and go to bed.

**Kon P.O.V**

I saw Laney walk down stair. ' wow' I thought ' she has a nice ass'. I ran up the stairs to Trina's Door. KNOCK KNOCK. I hear a creek in the door, I see a pink haired girl looking at me. " Konnypoo!" she yelled grabbing me into a hug. " Hey babe" I say kissing her. She signals me to walk into her room, so I walk in and sit on her bed.

She shuts the door and hops on the bed with me. " Hey can we talk?" I ask in a serious tone. " About?" she questioned. " Well" I started, " A little birdy told me you recorded laney and Corey having sex. Is it true?" she looked at me with an evil smirk. " So what if I did?" " WHY!" I yell at her. " CAUSE" she started, standing up " I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO BLACK MAIL THEM BOTH WITH IT!" " This time you went to far." I started, " You made Laney cry, and even made my brother cry!" I look at her with my arms crossed. " I think we should take a break". I could tell she was devastated. She just layedon her bed and said, " Thanks for coming. Now get out". I walk out without looking back, I close the door, but don't slam it.

I walk down the stairs hunch over. When I get to the bottom, I see Laney again sitting on the couch looking like she was about to cry. I jog over to her and sit next to her. " You okay Laney?" I ask her, putting my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me with her green eyes, and hugged me tightly. I hugged back cause I needed someone to hug from what I just did. " I couldn't tell him about the video" she said into my shoulder. " It's alright" I say " I broke up with Trina because she made you and kin cry". Laney stopped the hug and looked me straight into my eyes. " Are you serious?" she says. " Yes. I thought it was unnecessary and cruel, plus she hurt the band when I told her not to" I say. " that's why she never interfered with us" She says in a shock tone " I'm sorry". " Why would you be sorry?" I say confused. She had her guilty face on, " Cause if I didn't tell you about me and kin and the video, you wouldn't have broken up with her". I can tell she feel really did feel guilty, so I hugged her tightly. She began to cry. " It's alright Laney" I started, about to cry " I was going to break up with her anyway."

" Aww Kon. Are you crying?" She ask me. " N-NO" I say tearing up. " It's alright!" She says wiping my tear away " you still have us!" " Thanks! At least I have you guys!" I said pulling her in for a tighter hug.

" Maybe we should bring everyone back and have an ACTUAL sleepover!" I say. He face turned white. " But, I'm pretty sure kin doesn't want to see me. Or Corey." " I can convince him. I promise." I say. Her face lit up with a smile. " Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She says pulling me into a hug. " I hope he still isn't mad at me". Her smile turned into a frown. " Oh Laney, don't frown" I started holding her face " I'm sure he'll forgive you.". There was a small pause. " Thanks" she said holding my hand.

I wasn't even thinking. Next thing I know, I grabbed Laney in for a kiss, just a peck. She was shocked, I can tell from her expression.

" I think I should go get Kin" I say. " yeah" she says looking behind her. I get up and walk out the garage. I glimpse back at Laney, to only see her smile at me. I wave bye and she waves back. I close the garage door. As soon as it's closed, I lean against it and say " What the hell did I just do?".

**Laney P.O.V**

" Wow" I say " That felt so wrong in so many ways".

' I'll go to the basement and talk to Corey' I think. When I get down stairs I see Corey sleeping on the couch. I feel a smirk come onto my face. ' Maybe I still do like him' I think walking over to the couch. When I sit down beside him, I see he is sleeping. I lightly tap him on the shoulder to see if he'll respond, but no response. I listen closely and hear him mumbling. Now I'm curious to what he was saying. so I slowly move my face to his. my ear was close to his mouth so I can hear.

" ...Lanes..." He mumbles " ...stay with me... no! don't go!... Laney!" Next thing I know, he jetted up and we smacked heads. " Oww!" he yelled holding his head " Laney?". I just held my head filled with pain. " You okay?" he asked me. " Yeah" I say " Core, can I ask you something?" " Sure lanes" he said putting his arm around me. " Do you remember what happened at Nick's party?" I ask looking him straight into his eyes. He hesitated answering my questioned. " Yes" he answered. I was shocked. " Why didn't you tell me?!" I say. He looked like he was going to have a melt down. " Cause I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore if I told you." " Core," I say holding his face, facing me" It's alright. I'm mad but, at least you told me the truth for once". " Lanes" he whispers, not even 5 inches from my face. I watch him go in for a kiss, but I put my finger on his mouth. " I need to tell you something" I say to him. " What?" He says, still with my finger on his mouth. " Kon kissed me"" I said lightly. he just stayed there in shock, I could tell. " Core?" I ask. " Well, that's surprising!" He says. " I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. just a peck" I say. " that makes me feel better" He said looking at me with a smile.

" can we still snug;e like old times?" I ask putting my arms out. " Sure" he says grabbing into a hug, then we lay down and snuggle until we all asleep.

' this feels right' I think smiling.


End file.
